


Unwind

by Kaishiru



Series: RenAo Week 2016 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Verse, RenAo Week, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a pregnant Omega is a pain for Aoba but leave it to Ren to make it better for him.</p><p>
  <strong>For RenAo Week Day 4: AU</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I have been wanting to write something for the Omegaverse for a while and the AU RenAo week was a perfect opportunity to do that. (*'▽'*)♪Oh, Ren is an Alpha while Aoba is an Omega five months pregnant~~ They are both 22 years old.
> 
> Was nervous to post here but I recovered recently. I hope this is okay~

“So you don’t mind me tagging along with you to the party?” Aoba asked as he tried not to laugh at the way Ren keeps nuzzling his newly developed belly.

As he approached his fifth month of pregnancy, the Omega found himself being touched more frequently by his Alpha lover. Save for the times when the cold November weather provided them a chance to snuggle so often. It was nice cuddling with each other after long days at their respective jobs. Ren had been quite affectionate before his pregnancy but now he was five times more touchy feely. Of course Aoba wanted to chalk all of that up to the fact he is carrying Ren’s baby but he knew it was because of Ren's inner Alpha drawn to him so much while pregnant. As he is instinctively the protector of their family.

Ren loved both him and their unborn child unconditionally. To be honest, it made him a little flustered but also happy. He found it rather cute that his pregnancy affected Ren so much. With how loving Ren was to him and the baby, Aoba knew Ren would be a wonderful father.

“Yes, it’s completely fine, Aoba. Koujaku and I discussed it at work and he said it was fine, too,” Ren answered, shifting to lay beside Aoba then buried his face in the crook of his neck to smell him. His warm hand still rested on the Omega’s growing stomach. “You know he wouldn’t hesitate to invite you. I mean, you are his best friend after all.”

“Yeah but you're Koujaku's friend too. Not just someone he works with.”

“That is true.”

While they curled up on the bed after a particularly long day at their jobs, the couple went ahead and discussed their plans to attend the three year anniversary party of Koujaku and Noiz’s marriage on the upcoming weekend, much to the blond Beta’s protests against the idea. The party will occur at Noiz and Koujaku’s new home, bigger than the one the hairstylist originally lived in. Of course there was no way Aoba wanted to miss out on the chance of attending a party in that house. Plus, he wanted to see his two friends after being so swamped with work for several weeks. And aside from jumping Ren’s bones, he needed another way to unwind. A party was the best way to do that.

“Mnn, true,” Aoba agreed as he heard Ren inhale his scent again. “You’re really addicted to my scent…”

“I can’t help it… Aoba smells so sweet.”

The blue haired male couldn’t help but laugh at Ren’s adorable behavior. His new scent conveniently caused by his pregnancy smelled like sweet cream. A person’s scent changes from their natural scent within the first month of their pregnancy. The partner of that pregnant person is unable to resist the lure of the sweet scent of pregnancy, revealing who they are as the protectors of their family. Ren was no exception to the rule with him being an Alpha and Aoba being an Omega. He _loved_ Aoba’s scent which was probably one of the main reasons why he could never keep his hands off of him. When either of them aren’t working, Ren was always with Aoba. At least one part of his body was consistently touching the Omega as if it was life or death. Aoba didn’t mind that at all.

Aoba played with Ren’s hair, lightly fluffing out the short spikes. Ren nuzzled his nose against Aoba’s neck, scenting him and rubbed his belly and the baby shuffled around as if they wanted to respond to their daddy’s touch. It made both Ren and Aoba smile as they kissed each other. They continued like this for a few minutes just reveling in the warmth of this moment. The Alpha reluctantly pulled away from Aoba and stared into his hazel brown eyes, propping on his arm to do so.

“Pretty soon, we will be like Koujaku and Noiz,” he comments, his amber eyes seemed softer than usual. Aoba found he wasn’t able to respond immediately when his eyes came into contact with Ren’s and he felt embarrassed. It was astounding to how Ren had such a profound affect on him sometimes.

“I know. I can’t wait,” Aoba placed his hand over Ren’s which was still firmly planted on his stomach. He smiled warmly. “Married in March and a baby one month later… This couldn’t have worked out better.”

Ren made a sound of agreement as he focused on the swell of Aoba's stomach. He caressed it fondly while murmuring something to the baby and placed loving kisses on the warm skin, making Aoba laugh.

“Sorry, Aoba. I wanted to greet the baby,” he clarified, obviously not sorry at all.

Aoba just rolled his eyes then fondly ran his hand through Ren's hair and caressed his cheek. His lover can be so cute. He wondered how he got someone so wonderful to be his mate... He figured Ren touching him so much was not only due to his pregnancy but because it was Ren’s way of unwinding after a hard day at work. It wasn’t visible to Aoba right away but he knew. And Ren was keeping that stress hidden so the Omega wouldn’t be affected… His fiancé really was the sweetest man in the world.

Aoba wanted to do something for Ren but what…?

He mulled over on his thoughts while lavishing his affection onto Ren when his stomach decides to ruin the mood by growling. Of course he would be hungry again a few hours after he ate. At least his nausea hasn’t been too bad this month. Morning sickness was a nightmare. Just another con to being pregnant. Hopefully it will be worth it when their baby gets here. His stomach growls again, louder this time. Well, he figured the tiny creature inside him is hungry too.

Ren heard his mate's stomach and laughed softly.

“I’ll make you something to eat,” He flashed a smile at his beloved mate before removing himself from him. 

“Okay.” The blue haired male gave Ren another kiss before sitting up against the pillows on their bed. He had done too much walking today at Heibon so he was grateful whenever Ren offered to do these little things for him. His feet and ankles were a little swollen. They really ached badly after working so hard today. As soon as Ren left the room, a relieved sigh left Aoba’s lips as he felt glad to finally be off of his feet for the day. It would worry his mate if he really knew how much his ankles were bothering him. There was no need to make his Alpha mate more anxious than he already was. Why did being pregnant have to include the sensation of walking on water? 

‘I should do something to help Ren relax. He’s been so frazzled lately,’ Aoba thought to himself, rubbing the gentle swell of his stomach, a smile tugged at his lips when he felt the baby respond to his touch. He mulled over various ideas in his head when he kept coming back to one. He glanced out at the patio which was completely dark now that the sun had set completely. It was still early but it seemed later because of the dark sky belonging to the night. Though the house across from his had windows near his room, Aoba didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him being intimate with his mate. He wanted that to be only for Ren to see, as embarrassing it was to admit. Thankfully the curtains are closed.

The prospect of Ren making love to him caused heat to pool in his belly and his lower regions. He would have to wait until he eats. Yet, Aoba also wished to feel Ren against him without the barrier of their clothing. Feeling hungry while a simmering heat builds up in your loins is an uncomfortably confusing feeling. He didn’t know what or how he should feel first.

Well… He could always eat his food afterwards. Having an intimate evening with his mate was an little more of an necessity. His grandmother wouldn’t be home for at least another hour. Aoba made up his mind then got off the bed, making his way towards the door.

At that moment, Ren entered their bedroom and from the looks of it, had prepared some of what Granny made for them last night. The food smelled delicious but Aoba wanted to have Ren first. He felt that familiar wetness occur between his buttocks as Ren set his mate’s food down on the coffee table. They reached for each other at the same time, their bodies pressed against one another as Ren slid his hands underneath Aoba’s dark blue shirt to touch his swelling stomach then tease his sensitive nipples. Aoba moaned softly as he kissed Ren’s neck against the place he Marked him, feeling his own Mark tingling in response and shuddered. Ren chuckled lightly as he knew he is the only one who will be able to make Aoba react like this. The triumphant feeling was short lived when choked groan left his lips as Aoba ground his hips against his.

Aoba yelped in approval when Ren lifted him off his feet and carried him to their bed. He was carefully laid down on the mattress as he reached to remove Ren’s grey shirt hastily. Ren had done the same thing along with removing the rest of Aoba’s clothing along with his own. Their lips met for another heated kiss while their hands touched each other wherever they could reach. A content sigh left Aoba’s lips as soon as Ren situated himself between his legs, their bare chests pressing against each other momentarily and began preparing him. The wetness between Aoba’s legs grew worse as his head grew foggy with their pheromones permeating the air. Being pregnant didn’t deter the blue haired Omega from producing his own lubrication. Something Ren could not ignore if he tried as he prepared and stretched his fiancé as thoroughly as an impatient Alpha man could. He added an additional finger whenever Aoba responded positively to them, attempting to draw them in while begging for Ren to do more.

Once three fingers were inside of Aoba, aided by the liberal amount of slick practically leaking out of him, Ren marveled at the beautiful sight of Aoba’s current state. A thin sheen of sweat covering his beautifully flushed skin, his lips were parted and looked rather kissable. The shimmering hazel eyes staring at him were glazed over and filled with lust. And those eyes belonging to his mate captivating him wanted only to look at him with that look of love and longing. All of this and more belonged to Ren who felt so happy he has this man as his mate.

Ren kissed Aoba deeply as he continued working his fingers inside him. It wasn’t long before Aoba tried to stop Ren before he ends up having an orgasm, claiming he wanted to be one with him when that happens. Of course the Alpha couldn’t say no to such a nice request. He pulls his fingers out of his beloved then situates himself between Aoba’s legs, being careful to not put his entire weight on Aoba’s growing tummy. Ren’s mouth turns upwards into a smile as he rubs the swelling abdomen of his mate who laughed softly. It seems he is feeling a little better about how things happened between them, causing Aoba to feel relieved.

“I love you.” The Alpha breathed as he pushed into Aoba with ease.

“Ahh—! I love you too,” Aoba shuddered. He wrapped his arms around Ren’s shoulders to hold him close.

The dark-haired male waited until he was sure Aoba was used to him before he began moving. He knew he couldn’t hurt the baby during this stage of the pregnancy but he can never be too safe. He kept his thrusts slow until Aoba nearly whimpered in need for him to go faster and deeper. And of course whenever Aoba uses that voice, Ren could never refuse such a delightful temptation. This time was no exception when Ren complies with his beautiful mate’s wishes to really feel him. Deep down, Ren reveled in being as deep, and slightly roughly, inside Aoba as possible. It felt amazing being inside him now. So hot and tight. 

Seeing Ren stare at him with such intensity made him feel embarrassed, like the Alpha could see every part of his soul. However, Aoba doesn’t feel like that. He loved having a mate who looked at him as the only one who matters. It made him feel warm, special, and loved. Very much loved. Aoba wanted to show Ren that same love and devotion in return. He needed it, deserved it. His love for Ren exceeds every other emotion he is experiencing now.

The bed’s creaking became louder as their movements against each other became more rigorous. Pheromones continuously permeate the air around them, clouding their minds to the point nothing else existed. Ren licked and sucked at Aoba’s Mark, causing him to shudder underneath him. Their bodies pressed close together in desperation to feel each other more. Aoba didn’t seem to mind as he knew it wasn’t hurting their baby. Though, he could feel it responding to the sounds of their voices and it made him blush more in contrast to the sweet comments his mate kept whispering in his ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Aoba… I am grateful you chose me as your mate. I love you so much…” Ren practically cooed in his ear, Aoba shuddered underneath him as he clawed at his back. “So perfect, wonderful, and good... I’m happy you’re mine…”

“Re~n!” Aoba keened loudly as his feet dug into the bed as he began pushing back onto his love.

The Omega wasn’t sure if he will even last long with how Ren was purposely thrusting against his most sensitive areas, along with the string of compliments overflowing with love from him. Aoba vaguely wondered if it was because his Alpha mate had been spending time with Koujaku at work. That stupid hippo has had too much of an influence on his mate. But on the other hand, it worked because Aoba loved the sweetness of Ren’s words to him and they served to heighten his arousal, causing the Omega to whimper.

“Aoba,” Ren nearly whispers in his ear as he lightly nipped it with his teeth, Aoba moaned at that and how Ren’s voice dropped four octaves. “I love you.”

At that, Aoba let out a sharp cry as he had his orgasm and he held Ren close to endure it, his nails clawing at the Alpha’s pale skin. Another moan escaped him as he felt Ren barely get in another thrust before joining him in orgasmic bliss. They lazily kiss each other as they come down from their high before Ren moves off of Aoba. He proceeds to clean up his Omega who didn’t want to put up any resistance since he wanted to rest, soon covering Aoba’s naked body with the blankets.

Ren slipped on his pants and boxers so he could put up the food he brought up to Aoba, thinking his lover had to be tired. But he heard Aoba make a small protest and he turned to face his beloved.

“I’m still hungry,” he told Ren as he rubbed his bare stomach which growled in the next moment.

Ren smiled and brought the plate of food to Aoba who immediately took it from him. He sat on the bed as he watched Aoba gratefully eat the food brought to him. The Alpha could only smile as he realized he could take great care of his mate and their child. Not wanting Aoba to catch a cold, Ren left his side to find the soft fleece robe he bought for him. It was three times his size on purpose to accommodate his growing belly and blue. After wrapping it around Aoba, who took the time to slide his arms into the sleeves, his hand returned to it’s place on Aoba’s stomach. Aoba sighed in content as he ate his food while leaning against Ren.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I must have rewritten this three times. Three times and I am still not completely satisfied... My final contributions for RenAo week 2016 still sit partly written but I intend to complete them even though the event was over in April. (￣ω￣;)
> 
> So I figure I should give the rundown of my take on the A/B/O dynamics of this fanfiction. I am very aware this particular verse isn't liked in almost every fandom but as a writer and someone who does like this verse, I wanted to write a thing for it.
> 
> Anyway, A/B/O AU for this fanfiction is different from what others read and probably perceive differently. Omega's can give birth no matter what their biological gender is and while male Omegas conceive their child during anal sex, they don't give birth through their rectum. (No ass babies in here, kids.) They give birth through a different opening that appears between the scrotum and opening of the anus at the start of the seventh month of pregnancy. The opening closes back up six weeks after the Omega gives birth to their child. Male Alpha and Male Beta can carry children also but it is rare and unlike Omegas and Betas, Alphas would have to deliver their baby via Cesarean section. Though it is extremely rare for Alpha men to carry babies since they would prefer to have an Omega or even a Beta to carry the baby as the Omega (and Beta) are the most fertile of the three species.
> 
> The Mark is a form of soul bonding. Once the person bites their mate in a place everyone can see, they are together for life, save for marriage that would legally binding them also. While there are variations on how deep the bite can be, it signifies that person has been claimed. If a relationship isn't strong, someone can break apart that couple despite them Marking one another.
> 
> An Alpha and Omega together would be the equivalent of a hetero relationship (despite their biological sex) but because it's a male Alpha and male Omega, it is still a same sex relationship. Ren and Aoba are biologically male and identify as male so they are one of the several thousand or so people in a same sex relationship. Though if an Omega identifies as another gender not related to their biological sex, how their relationship is portrayed is up to them and their partner.
> 
> For more on the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, refer to [this primer.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)
> 
> But feel free to ask questions about my take on this verse should you feel inclined. Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it~


End file.
